


Oaths and Vows

by Nightstar208



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar208/pseuds/Nightstar208
Summary: Everything had to happen the exact way it happened in order for the fates to align and force this reality upon a ordinary mortal girl who had no business or right to the Underground let alone an Underground Throne. But things happened the exact way they did so now she sits upon the Goblin Throne as Queen of the Goblin, Queen of the Evergreen, of the House of Uaine, only child to the Thelit and Yora, wife of Jareth the Goblin King.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been trying for centuries to conceive a child, like most of their kind they were unable to. They had wanted nothing more than to raise a child even if that meant forfeiting a great deal of their lands. That had been the price the greedy Goblin King demanded, but they weren’t going to just relinquish their entire kingdom. After months of bartering both kingdoms had agreed that the Goblin King would be given half their kingdom on the day of their child's fourteenth birthday whereupon the Goblin King would marry the child and make her his equal. She’d rule with the full power of a Queen and rule the lands of the Goblins. Both sides having lost and won, the deal was struck and two years later the Goblin King had found the perfect child.

She’d been wished away by her dying mother in hopes that her daughter would have a fighting chance at life far better than the chance she would have should she remain in the above. Only a month old, she would remember nothing from her mortal life, she was a blank slate for them to shape. She would grow up learning to be the perfect wife and Queen though her husband couldn’t be bothered to care. Jareth cared not for her appearance or her personality, she would be nothing more than his Queen and wife. He’d not be giving up his lifestyle, he had anyone he wanted anytime he wanted that and he wouldn’t be giving up any foreseeable mistresses unless it suited him, even if she asked. To him, she was simply a means to an end, a way for him to expand his land without bloodshed and war. It was a small fee for a greater benefit and at the end of the day he was getting the better end of the deal.

Blair was a well behaved child disappointing her parents who’d prepared to deal with all the hardships that went with parenting. She obeyed easily enough as long as she knew the purpose for why things or orders were the way they were. For powerful Fae like her parents, explanations were rarely given, why should a king or queen have to explain themselves to anyone? But like all parents they did have struggles, there biggest struggle being that they had to keep Blair’s lack of magical ability a secret from everyone, including herself. As far as Blair knew she was born Fae but became ill early on in life, to cure her they had traded a witch her magic for her life. Her dark hair was explained away to anyone but, royals would be suspicious of Blair's past and origins should she be spotted without her parents glamour. For every moment she'd been forced to wear it and it was a constant fight between her and her parents. They could never give her a proper reason for why she would have to wear the glamour so she was never able to accept it she always fought them every time she have to put it on. 

She had the finest tutors to educate her on anything and everything necessary to rule Kingdom, be a wife, and a mother. It wouldn't be until her teenage years she would learn her tutor was part of the Goblin King's advisers and had been sent by the King himself. Alton, The Goblin King's advisor, grew to not only be her trusted friend but a close confidant she'd reveal most everything to. They're closeness would have worried a woman's husband, that is if Jareth cared enough to be envious. Alton knew his place and would never attempt anything with a claimed woman, especially a dear friends future wife. That didn’t stop others, horny teenagers, greedy men, many had tried to seduce Blair, all failed. Blair was pretty good at masking her emotions but she was rather blunt when forced into something she didn't want. Her biggest flaw, how quickly she turned to violence as a solution, all those who ever attempted anything ended up with a broken or bloody nose. 

Stubborn and bull headed with a willingness to result to violence, she seemed like the worst option for a Queen, but that could be more wrong. Her ability for compassion was immense, from an early age she’ proven she would do anything for her people. The people were the whole reason she wasn’t fighting the arranged marriage, why she tried so many times to meet and befriend the Goblin King. She’d planned lunches and teas, sat in on her father's negotiation talks, attended balls, and never once had she spoken with him. She’d never even caught a glimpse of the man she was to marry. It didn’t take her long to realize that the marriage would mean nothing to him, but she never stopped trying. She wrote to him monthly to update him on her life and introduce him to her personality but she doubted he ever read a single letter she wrote. He never wrote back, never attended the dates she’s set, always seemed to avoid her when they attended the same events. 

Knowing she was going to mean nothing to her future husband cut her deep but she’d never show it. Growing up, she’d envied the monogamous love her parents held for one another and as rare as it was, she craved it. So. whether the Goblin King grew to love her on not, she made a vow to herself and the children she would one day bared, to never take any lovers. To make her children believe in love, believe their parents loved each other. While she was convinced Jareth would have lovers aplenty given his reputation she wanted to avoid the confusion her children would no doubt feel. Despite her quick response to violence, she didn’t enjoy it (too much) but she would always fight for two things: her people and her children. She’d even fight her own husband should he deny her children anything or try to force anything upon them, that was always a battle she presummed she one day have, one she’d be sure to win. Her marriage had been arranged before her birth for political means and she’d have to live with that, but she’d murder the Goblin King if he tried to do the same to her children against their will.

The day after her fourteenth birthday ball she was sent by carriage with her mother and Lord Alton to the Goblin Kingdom to be married. Her father was unable to accompany them due to a tragic illness they were struggling to keep covered. Blair had been to the Goblin Kingdom several times growing up, learning the paths and people to better understand her duties to them. She’d even been to the castle before but this time it was different, this time she wouldn’t be leaving in the morning, this time was permanent. Grauagach castle would be her new home for the rest of her days, until the end of time. 

***

Alton led them first to her mother’s chambers where the Evergreen Queen was quick enter with a promise to seek blair out once she was settled into her room. Blair only nodded, she’d been silent since they left the safety of her home, overwhelmed with her own predictions and expectations of what awaited her. Alton could sense the unease boiling inside his soon-to-be Queen, his dear friend. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel welcome in the brooding castel but his loyalty to his King kept him from his own desires. He opened the door to the Queens suite and followed her in, not needing to inform her that her room was adjoined to the King’s. Blair looked around the room, it had changed since she;d last stayed there. They had updated almost everything, the drapery was a light golden hue in contrast to the dark duvet of the bed. The whole room coated in various shades of gold and black, the colors of the Goblin Kingdom as well as the Goblin King’s family sigil. Jareth’s sigil was painted on her wall her bed rested against, like a giant owl watching of her, the microscope she’d be under for the rest of her life.

“The King isn’t so bad, i know you’ve heard stories and rumors of him but he is honorable.” Alton tried to ease her in a way befitting his position but also as a friend. Blair only stated at the owl sigil expressionless. “He always does right by his titles. He;s a great King and he’ll be a great hus-”

“I am under no illusions that he will surrender his paramours but i know enough of him to know my needs will be met and i will be protected by his doing.” Blair silenced him, not wanting to hear the falsities of a love he’d never share with her. 

“Of course, my lady.” Alton bowed and excused himself, hearing the unspoken dismissal from her. He had to report to his King, tell him of the journey and the Queen-to-be’s arrival. 

***

Jareth was in his study reviewing scrolls from his council meetings, Alton couldn’t refute the annoyance he felt for his King. He was to be married this night and he couldn’t even be bothered to acknowledge it. He wanted to shake some sense into Jareth, tell him of the rare jewel that would meet him at the altar. He wanted the King to know he didn’t deserve the women who’d sworn fidelity to him, to an absolute stranger she’d been engaged to her all her life. A man who couldn’t be bothered to meet or write to the woman at least once before their marriage.

“I take it she has arrived?” Jareth asked not looking up from his work.

“Yes my King. Your guest will be arriving in just a few hours. Should you be preparing?” Alton asked. Jareth flicked his wrist and his clothes faded away into a tight fitting white and gold ensemble, The King looked to his favored advisor in annoyance.

“Happy?”

“She’s frightened you know,” Alton asked. Jareth froze, his mind temporarily focused on the events yet to come. “You should meet her before the ceremony tonight.”

“What for?” Jareth asked studying the man closely. 

“You;ve never met, you’re practically strangers and she’s saved her innocence for you. She's never been with another man in anyway. She must be terrified for the consummation.”

Jareth sat back, his hands steepled atop his head as he pondered Alton’s words. Alton wished he knew what to say to make his King do as he suggested, he wished that after all those years he understood the mischievous man. 

“I will consider it,” Jareth waved him away. “Welcome home Alton.” Jareth whispered the last part but Alton heard the endearment and smiled. 

***

It was frightening, not that everyone was staring at her, she been stared at all her life because of her position, but because of the plotting she could clearly see. The ceremony was over fast but now, standing at his side, everyone offering their congratulations, she could decipher friend from foe. She could read it all clearly: those who;d slept with her husband, those who want to, those who wanted one of both of them dead. Not a single person here was a friend, no one was truly happy for them, but given the situation that had to play the part.

She remained silent and expressionless, they hadn’t spoken thus far and she was becoming more aware that he’d be taking her to bed soon. She smiled and shared false pleasantries with women who flirted with him, men who plotted against them, men who tried to intimidate her, and others still who were discreting threatening the pair of them. She smiled, played the fool that all thought her to be, better for your enemies to think you navie.

AS the night drew to an end she was brought into the viewing chambers. The servants helped undress and prepare her to be ready for the King and his council. She’d known she would feel discomfort at this but now she trembled in fear of what was to come. She’d never been nude in front of a man, nor had she seen a man nude. The servants offered her kind words and reassurances that did nothing to ease her trembling. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door close. 

“Leave us.” She heard him speak to enough people tonight to recognize the voice of the Goblin King.She heard the woman leave but she dared not turn and face him, she wasn’t ready. Well ready or not this was happening, he gently turned her to face him. He was still clothed from the waist down, his discarded shirt on the floor.

“I will be gentle,” he seemed genuine. “When they come, look only at me, it will help.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” she bowed her head but he pushed her head up so their eyes met. 

“My name is Jareth, as my wife you alone may use it.”

“Thank you, Jareth.” she corrected herself with a sad smile and he nodded to the bed.

On shaking feet she laid upon the bed and watched as he finished removing his clothes. He was truly beautiful though she was forcing herself not to look. Curiosity had her eyes drawn lower until fear and embarrassment made her keep her eyes on his. 

“It’s alright to look, in fact i encourage you to so.” He was smirking at her with arrogance, her shyness slowly dissipating. 

“You tease me but i’ve never seen a man” when she realized she’d spoken without thought or fliter she harden in worry, Jareth only laughed at the mortified woman. 

“While i ask that you always speak your mind, we will have company soon and i wish to prepare you for what is to come.” he was precise and everything he did was execute purposefully. 

He knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and when to do it, they were complete strangers and yet her played her body like an instrument he’d been playing all his life. He touched her in ways she’d only ever heard and soon enough the men came his efforts were ruined. Her nerves bringing them back to the starting line, while he completely understood they would not. Sure enough, they began to demand he take her immediately and speed up the process which enraged the King, his anger frightening the Queen. 

“Silence!” Jareth’s frustrations finally came to life as he glared down the witnesses. “You are here to serve witness, i will take as long as i desire.”

They said nothing more after that nor did he tell them of her innocence being in tact. For that she silently thanked him and did as he bid, keeping her eyes on him at all times. A new sense of relief brought her back to the state he wanted her and then he was inside her. She bit back a whimper of pain and tried to relax. His eyes soothing, his movements careful the whole time, eventually the witnesses had left but so lost was she in ecstasy she did not notice. Once the pain faded she was able to experience the pleasure so many had bragged about, she didn’t want it to ever end. 

All things must end and when it did she was surprised to see he wasn’t leaving, she was shocked to discover she was glad he remained. She was sore and gross and she did not want to be alone during this vulnerable moment. 

“When we lie together i will bathe and dress you, once i have i will leave.” his words were soft but he didn’t look at her, as if he knew his words would cause her some sort of pain.

“Why?” she asked suddenly ashamed for the act they committed. 

“Because you are my wife not a whore, you deserve my respect. It would tarnish us both if i took my pleasure and left.” he explained calmly. 

“No, i mean why don’t you just stay?” He did look at her then, his face blank as he studied her features. 

“I will never sleep in your bed and you will never enter my chambers. I’ve been informed of you oath and once you bare me an heir i will release you from it. If it’s some fantastical idea of love you're looking for, you won’t find it here. 

The words hurt, far more than she had originally anticipated, all her hopes and wishes faded away, but she knew from the start this would be true. She was grateful for his honesty, she’d rather know now than meet one of his paramours at dinner one night. She tried to look on the positive side and think like a Queen instead of a lonely girl. 

“Can we at least be friends?” she asked softly. Jareth actually smiled, not his trademark smirk, but a smile. 

“I’m counting on it, we couldn’t run a thriving kingdom as enemies now, could we? Besides it will make nights such as this much easier.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he said, he bathed her and allowed her to bathe him in return and then he was gone, promising to see her at breakfast the next morning. She couldn’t find sleep however, thoughts kept her awake. Though she shouldn’t she felt used, like a common whore, had it not been for him bathing her she might have wept about being a booty call. She now understood why he had insisted that he would bathe her after, it help her mentally. Though he had made their positions clear, she was now convinced he did care about her well being whether it be physical or mental.

She’d lucked out with Jareth, she’d heard many things about him growing up and if she was honest, she’d gotten better than most predicted. She walked the castle halls contemplating the various versions of her husband people had predicted. Some thought he’d be a forceful brute who would rape her, some thought he wouldn’t acknowledge her existence until it was time to put a baby inside her, and still others thought he’d beat her to relieve his stress from dealing with goblins. She didn’t see any of the being true with him, not yet at least she knew people could hide their true colors, but she had a feeling he wasn’t so terrible. She wouldn’t have the fairy tale love story with him but she had the best version of the Goblin King she could have hoped for.

As she walked she could still feel the soreness from their extraneous activities, she’d never worked those muscles before, hell she didn’t even know you could hurt there. Her ideas of sex had all paled in comparison to what she thought. Pain was something she knew would come but he’d been so kind, so when it finally came she was ready and able to handle it. It was messy, she didn’t realize how messy it’d be, the blood, sweat, and discharge over the sheets and the both of them. Luckily someone had changed the bleeding while they bathed so when she returned she could try to sleep. So was exhausted so sleeping in the viewing room seemed a better choice than walking back to the Queen Chambers but when she tried to sleep she found herself wide awake. Her mind had far too much to review.

She couldn’t have love with her husband but one day they’d have a child and she would love him or her. She could still have love and she could teach her child to properly love was well, to even strive for it. Maybe Jareth would love their child too? Would he give her more than one child? How many did she want? She suspected she have as many children as it took to have a son. While a daughter could inherit the throne, most still strived for sons, warriors to protect the family and people. The people, she’d meet her people tomorrow but this time as their Queen. Whether Jareth allowed it or not she was going into the Goblin City to make her vows to them. Most think the people to be slaves but for her it was the other way around, it was her, their Queen, who was the salve. Everything she would do for the remainder of her life would be for them, in service to them. It wasn’t a lifestyle she would have chosen herself but she didn’t despise it either. She enjoyed helping people, in another life she might have been a public servant anyway, just without the responsibilities that came with ruling the Goblin Kingdom.

That thought, one she often forgot about this beautiful kingdom, they stole unwanted children from the Aboveground. She’d be a part of that from now on, there was nothing to be done. The Labyrinth was a magical force stronger than any other, it would not allow anyone to interfere with its proceedings not even a monarch.

“My Queen?” Blair turned to see Alton exiting the castle, his hand on the hilt of his blade. When had she wandered outside?

“Alton, i’m sorry i didn’t realize …” she paused and considered for a moment. “I suppose i am to refer to you as Lord Alton now.”

“You may address me as you wish, my Queen.” he smiled softly before pursing his lips together. “Buy i must insist you return to the castle.”

She did as he bid and joined him inside, walking aimlessly instead of towards her chambers. Alton knew her well enough to know her thoughts were preventing her from sleep. He was also painfully aware what took place tonight, by the way she walking he could only assume that was bothering her. He had no right to be upset, she was his Queen and had been since the day she was born. After so many years of teaching her and becoming her friend, he'd grown far too close to her. He cared deeply for the young women, if Jareth cared he’d have Alton executed for treason, it wouldn’t matter if Alton acted or not. But he never would, his monarchs had both become his friends in time and he pledged his life to the welfare of the kingdom.

“Unable to sleep?” he finally asked though he already knew the truth.

“There’s just so much to take in, so much i’ve never considered until today. So much to review.” she whispered the last past as if disappointed, sending Alton’s nerves on high alert.

“Did he hurt you?” his voice was harsh, threatening almost. What did he think he’d do though, honestly, would he attack the King?

“Oh no! He was very kind and careful, of course there was some pain but he helped me through it.” her gaze was in some far off place when she spoke. “He’s not at all what i expected but you were right, he is a man of honor.”

“I’m glad you two are agreeable.” she smiled at him then and his whole world stopped. How she did that to him, he would never know.

“Would you rather we try to kill each other? I imagine that would get rather irksome quickly.” They shared a laugh before he returned her to her chambers. He left her feeling relaxed enough to sleep but he knew her worries would always plague her.

She’d woken the next morning to sunlight beating down of her face and a lady's maid instructing her to the breakfast hall. Jareth was already eating his meal, ready over a poetry book, she noted it must have been for pleasure. She knew he sang on occasion, the Fae often boasted of hearing his voice but she had never heard it herself. He greeted her warmly and tucked her in for breakfast after discarding his book. As they ate he explained the inner workings of their days and all it would entail.

In the mornings they would have breakfast together to discuss the upcoming events and any business they needed to share with each other in regards to the Kingdom. After breakfast they would part ways, each tending to their own duties and would not meet again until dinner unless prior arrangements were made. Dinner would always be a formal affair where advisers, dignitaries, and/r other guest would join them. Once dinner was completed they would either retire to her chambers to try for a child or part ways again, unless further discussions needed to take place. He swore that his lovers would never be permitted at their table whether formal or informal, he also noted that he would not go out of his way to do anything else where his lover and wife were concerned.

“Today you will meet the household staff, our advisers, our guard and you will select those you wish to serve you directly. I expect your Queens guard to be sorted as soon as possible. If you have need of anyone outside our castle to aid in you duties you will first consult me.” he said that as if he knew there was someone back home she wanted here.

“Actually there is, Lady Lara who attended me in my parents kingdom. I would be truly grateful if she could serve here now, as my lady.” Blair was calm, not ager or persuasive as she wanted to be, just simply asked a favor of her new husband.

“Very well, i will send for her today.” he nodded gently before his expression hardened in discomfort. “How do you feel?”

“I’m still a little sore but resting helped. Right now i am eager to meet our staff and our citizens, my mind is solely focused on them.” she smiled at him. Her response had been honest but Alton’s words of warning from so many years ago began to echo in her ears. “Never show them your weaknesses or vulnerabilities, no one, especially no the King of Goblins.” Alton had almost seemed afraid when he'd told her, perhaps that’s why she’d taken it so seriously and thought the worst of the King initially.

When it came time to part ways she felt awkward, not knowing if she should shake his hand or simply leave. His smirk only made her more unsure as she stood their in discomfort, unsure as he came to a complete stop at the door as well. Jareth, full of amusement took matters into his own hands, he kissed her cheek and wished her a good day. Just like that he was gone and she was able to relax knowing that was how to properly part ways from each other.

***

There were so many people who worked in the castle, 983 to be exact and that wasn’t counting the 3,872 men in the royal guard but Blair was determined to know them all. She’ carried a parchment around to help her memorize the staff, recording their names, job title, and a physical trait that would help her to identify them later on. It was tedious and exhausting but she was granted with their pleasant surprise when she showed an interest in them, the staff quickly taking a liking to their Queen. It wasn’t everyday people in power cared enough about the lower classes to get to know them on a deeper level than their duties. Sadly she didn’t have time to go into the village like she had hoped, she wasn’t permitted until she choose her Queensguard and she hadn’t met any soldiers her first few days in the castle. She had met all the “peasants” first to show the lords they were no more important than the common people. They had been quiet angry but wisely kept silent until she’d finished and grace them with her presence. 

Its wasn’t until several days later she began meeting the guardsmen, it took a whole week to meet them all. Two days after that she had finally decided on her Queensguard, a decision she didn’t take lightly. 

Sir Rosin was 38 years old but his brown hair showed no signs of graying, he was a known leader amongst the guard and would serve well as the commander of her own guard. His brown eyes seemed wise though she suspected his range of knowledge only stretched so far. He was kind and gentle when addressing her but had a no nonsense tone about him, he’d tell her like it was without remorse. They got along well enough at the start, she hoped they’d grow to be friends as time went on. Jareth had been particularly pleased with this choice, Sir Rosin had once taught him swordplay when he was a child. Once Jareth had earned his crown he had asked Sir Rosin to pledge himself to the Goblin Kingdom.

Sir Loras who was the most intriguing of them all, for the guard wasn’t a Sir but a Lady in disguise. The commander of the guard had allowed her to join the ranks, so she took the persona of a man. Few new she was truly a woman but those who did we accepting and supportive of the 28 year old. Beyond her stern features and her icy blue eyes she was actually a beauty with golden hair thin a silk and an hourglass figure. She was wise beyond her years, Rosin had trained her himself from the time she was 18 years old until now. Before she had been a Lords daughter, some of those lesson stayed with her. She was trustworthy but rarely spoke, Blair quickly realized Loras wouldn’t speak unless it was necessary, which she thought a blessing and a curse.

Sir Valos, though he was fiercely loyal, had never received a proper education, he was illiterate. 42 years old and he had never had the need to learn to read or write, which wasn’t a probably in his profession. Blair however, chose him with the promise that he would at least try to learn as it would only increase his value to her. Where is education could use improvement, his skills in battle were unmatched. He stood 6’2in and 342 lbs of pure muscle and ready for any form of combat. He preferred his war ax but any heavy weapon suited him well enough, it was an amusing sight to see him wield a short sword, like a giant wielding a toothpick. He was the last choice she made for her Queens guard of six.

Sir Morin was perhaps the wisest of the men she choose, only 36 years old but he was once a man on knowledge before becoming a knight. His tricky nature and horny nature force him from the books and into an army where he learn what suited him best. He was slightly and quick witted, preferred to strike from the shadows and have the last word. His sarcasm plucked right at Blair’s heart strings, she had know from the moment they met that she would ask him to joined her guard. He was the first she had chosen, she had fought her husband on his appointment. For whatever reason, Jareth had hated the green eyed man though he wouldn’t outright confess. In the end Jareth had conceded after Blair had made a valid argument for him.

Sir Nicodemus had been set to be the head of his family once his father passed on, but he could never keep to his studies. That life hadn’t been for him, he didn’t to be a leader of anyone, he’d thrown away all his titles and joined a group of mercenaries that eventually led to his joining the army of the Goblin Kingdom. He was still young, 21 years old but he was large 6 ft tall 342 lbs, he was strong and obedient. He could never rule anyone because he was meant to take orders not give them. He was sweet, everyone seemed to adore the young man and she needed someone to bring her guard closer together. Discord in her Queens guard could mean death for her, she never admitted it but he was meant to prevent that from every happening.

Finally, Sir Petris a young boy of 16 years, a fast learner and full of arrogance he was the most different. Unlike the rest of her guard who was driven by loyalty to the crown, Petris was driven by glory. He fought because he was good at it, the attention it brought fueled his flame and often times results in a woman warming his bed. He spent his days drilling in the yard or flirting with women he found attractive. He was attractive, black hair pulled back, warm green eyes and a thin build, only 5’5 about 195lbs women would swoon for him. Not Blair, Blair had eyes only for her husband as of now but in the future perhaps she’d be more aware of his beauty. For now he was a decent fighter and could fill the roll until a better choice arose.

It wasn’t until a whole month had passed that she was finally able to venture out of the castle to meet the people. While it would take years to meet every citizen of the kingdom, she wanted to visit each of the surrounding cities, it was a start to a long task. Most people were pleased to meet her, some even recalled meeting her when she was younger and how she had played with them. She enjoyed hearing the elders stories from their childhood just as much as she liked listening to her peers about the things they had enjoyed doing with her. They told the tales of playing in the lily ponds where they had pushed her into the water and not been afraid to do so, or their hiding games in the Labyrinth when she’d bested them all every time. To them she was a Queen they loved, an old friend they hadn’t been afraid to throw in the pond or chase around the Labyrinth but not all saw her that way. She wasn’t so foolish to believe she was beloved by all, even then, sitting around the people, she could tell there were those who hated her and always would. She knew it was impossible to please everyone and some people just didn’t deserve her efforts. Whether they were deserving or not she was Queen, that mean she had to at least try, so she would.

***

She was sitting on the cold stone ground surrounded by children, all of whom were listening to the old wise man tell the story of the last dragon. Blair had always loved stories especially the ones that hadn’t been translated to parchment, something was lost when a story was read instead of spoken aloud. The little girl that had been sitting in front of her as she brushed her hair jumped into her arms when they heard the first scream. She’d been coming to the cities for months now, enemies would know that by this point and those who despised her would have informed those enemies when she arrived. She looked to her guards who were already advancing towards her and she knew it to be truth.

“Hide!” she told the little girl clinging to her. “Tell the others to hide.” she pushed the girl away and watched as she helped the other children direct the elders away. They obeyed without question all rushing to safety as their Queen commanded, though they didn’t need the order to encourage her.

Sir Morin was the first to reach her, before she could ask him she saw dead bodies off near the edge of the village. Men dressed in an emerald steel were slaughtering the people without a single thought, they’d speak with the people for only a moment before taking their lives. Sir Morin gripped her bicep firmly, almost to the point of pain but adrenaline drove off the pain for now. He began to lead her to her horse when Sir Rosin approached with sure strides.

“We need to get back to the castle.” Sir Rosin stated as he motioned for the rest of the guard to surround her.

“We need to protect the people!” Blair snapped above their debates that broke out. “Sir Morin will escort me back to castle, he is the faster rider. The rest of you will remain and defend the people.” Blair instructed. She could see the protest on their faces but they would not argue it now, but something else flashed across Sir Nicodemus’s face.

“You know those men?” she asked but Nicodemus only gave a solemn grimace before he headed into the fray to aid his brothers in battle.

Morin set a harsh pace for them, one Blair struggled to maintain though she knew it was best for her ultimate safety. Morin stayed silent until he was sure they were at a safe enough distance and he eased the pace for them to catch their breath. She suspected Morin knew why Nicodemus had seemed so glum about the emerald attackers and she inquired upon him once she had caught her breathe.

“It is not my place, my Queen.” Morin said but she could see it in his eyes, he would tell her without much pestering. He enjoyed mischief, that much she knew, perhaps that's why Jareth disliked him.

“You don’t really think to keep me in the dark?” she smirked at him, issuing a challenge they both knew he would take.

“Sir Nicodemus was once a mercenary, that is until he joined us, he rarely speaks of those days, he hated what they were and who they made him be. I believe those men were once his friends, the men who taught her to fight and plunder, rape, and steal.” Morin explained.

“That’s what drove him to become a knight?” Blair asked. Morin nodded, the unspoken question answered as well. Those men who had turned Nicodemus into a warrior had also been the men who had made him an orphan.

By the time they reach the castle, the whole kingdom knew of the tragedy in Skeep, of the brutal attack on the small village in the outskirts of the Goblin Kingdom. People flooded out of the castle to attend her, check her health, and taker her horse. All of them were concerned with her welfare, all wanted to ensure she was safe. That wasn’t what surprised her, her husband striding toward her with a look of worried determination did.

“What happened?” he addressed Sir Morin with a coldness she had yet to see in him, his tone was fierce and demanding. She didn’t believe it to be a result of his hatred but a combination of his hate and the situation.

“Raiders from the Emerald Isles of the East attacked Skeep village while we were visiting. Sir Rosin and Sir Nicodemus remain behind to defend the people while i returned the Queen home.” Blair looked to Morin in confusion, he hadn’t told her he knew of the attackers, she’d be having words with him later.

“Sire i-” Blair started only to be silenced by Jareth’s hand.

“And what of Sir Rosin and Nicodemus?”

“I don’t know, your majesty. My only concern was returning the Queen safely.” Morin stressed the fact that he had kept Blair safe as if accusing Jareth of failing to do so.

“I see.” Jareth waved Morin away as if he were a child he had scolded for bad behavior and had now dismissed. Jareth then focused his entire attentions on to her, looking for her for any signs of distress and found none. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine, they never saw me.” he narrowed his eyes, being extra thorough.

“The Queen is unharmed!” he announced, then lowered his voice. “You will not leave the grounds until i return.” he began to walked towards the gates, his casual clothes slowly fading into his black armor.

“Where are you going?” Blair called out to him. Jareth just turned to look at her, his head cocked in answer. He was going to Skeep village to avenge the people and there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew what the world was like, how cruel it could be, but nothing could have prepared her for her husband's return. Jareth returned having slain all the men his black armor glistening red from their blood. It had not been a clean fight, there was blood everywhere his clothes, his skin, his hair, she couldn’t tell if it was his or the men. She followed him to his chambers silently without being told to do so, but he knew she followed. She helped him out of his armor though it was not necessary, he watched her intently, amused by her nurturing behavior. She walked towards the restroom to prepare a bath, she wasn’t even contemplating the idea of bathing him. Years of being told to tend to his every need had kicked in, and she was doing it willing, without thought. 

“You will take all your guards with you anytime you leave the grounds.” his voice came from close behind her. 

She nodded as she tested the water temperature, it was steaming but Jareth didn’t seem to mind he just stepped right inside. She couldn’t understand what she felt, disgust for Jareth, shame for the dead, relief for her people? She really shouldn't feel any of that, she’d grown up as a princess, she’d witnessed this many times. Perhaps some part of her idolized Jareth because the people loved him so, she amused he could do no wrong in the eyes of the public. Often times she forgot he was a dangerous man, he was always so kind, playful even. There was no idea in her mind that he would always protect her, not just because he’d vowed to. 

Normally there would be a trail for the criminals the next day but there were none left after Jareth massacred them. Tomorrow a death count would come to her desk, and she’d be required to plan a ceremony for all those they’d lost. Her people would mourn the dead, and she would join them.

“What did they want?” Blair began to wet his hair, so she could wash it. The water turned a pastel pink as the blood and water mixed together, she hadn’t even began to clean him yet. 

“They were hired by someone who wished to interrupt the line of succession.” he said it softly but the words weighed heavily on them both. 

Her people loved her (for the most part) but she wasn’t a fool enough to think she’d never face the threat of assassination. Even the most beloved rules could be murder for no reason at all other than someone felt like it. Whoever had a link to the Goblin Throne could be a threat, any past lovers, anyone really. If she were to die before an heir was born, Jareth would lose the throne to another member of his family who could produce an heir. 

“I have to give you a child before they succeed then.” she smiled softly, working the soap into his scalp. Her eyes lost to reality as she let her thoughts wander. Jareth tensed at her words, that didn’t sit well with him. It wasn’t that she’d hurt his pride, months of getting to know her had made him grow fond of his queen. He didn’t want her to die, didn’t want her to suffer ever, at his hands or anyone else's. 

“What you need is to stay on the castle grounds, but we both know you will not stay put.” he growled frustrated. She finished washing his hand and moved to his body smiling mischievously. 

“No I will not.” she agreed with him.

Once she cleared his face and chest of the blood her eyes were drawn to the bath water. It was such a deep red she couldn’t see more than a few centimeters into the water. She was horrified by it at the same time she was fascinated, none of the blood was his own. He must be a great warrior to not even have a scratch of taking on so many men. She’s never bathed another person before, but she’d found it quite soothing, his hair was incredibly soft. She hadn’t even realized she’d been running her fingers through it again until he spoke.

“I can take it from here.” He was clearly dismissing, but something in his eyes seemed off. The peace that had settled over her previously disappeared when he spoke the gloom returning to her. 

“I will see you at dinner.” she kissed his cheek and left quietly. Sir Morin fell into step with her as she exited the royal chambers, the only one of her guards she’d seen since the village incident.

“Any news of the others?” she bit her bottom lip, worry for her guard now at the forefront of her mind now. 

“I’ve been told they’ve all returned with few injuries.” Sir Morin brushed it off as if it was nothing but Blair stopped in her tracks. 

“Who is injured?”

“No one too severely. Apparently Nicodemus was take to the infirmary, he received a nasty cut along the right side of his face.” 

Blair changed directions, heading to the east side of the castle instead of heading to her study. She would have to make her way there eventually, she had to return to work, she had to record the incident for the royal records. 

When they entered she found the whole guard. Sir Nicodemus sat on a cot gripping with the healer about how perfectly fine he was. From the angle she had at the doorway he did seem find but his back was to her. Sir Rosin and Lady Loras stood together speaking quietly to one another calmly. When they noticed her, they nodded politely in acknowledgment but continued on with their conversation. Sir Valos was speaking to another healer who seemed to be pestering him about a scrape on his elbow. She could tell he was getting annoyed, but she only smiled at the notion. Sir Petris was lying in the cot besides Nicodemus, fingers steeple behind his head, one leg angled across his other leg that had been propped up.

“I’m glad you are alright.” she smiled cautiously as she came to join them inside the room. They all turned their full attention on her then but her attention fell to Nicodemus. 

From the top of his right temple to his jaw line was a gash made from a sharpened blade. They’d already cleaned the wound but the skin was a violent red color where the flesh had been separated. The redness only grew as the healer tried to sew the skin back together, he would definitely have a scar for the rest of his life. It was sickening to behold, but she couldn’t look away. The things weapons could do to a person were as fascinating as they were violent. 

“Nicodemus, I’m so sorry” Blair’s voice came out more than a prayer then she’d meant. Her tone seemed almost awed by the damage, an emotion she didn’t think she’d felt. If anyone noticed, they didn’t show it. 

“It’s just a scratch majesty.” Nicodemus winced as the needle pierced his skin. 

“Actually it's not,” the healer snapped at him. “He will have permanent scarring, highness.” the healer glared at the knight. 

“This is what we signed up for.” Sir Morin reminded everyone. 

“You weren’t even there!” Lady Loras tried to sound outraged but her teasing smile gave her away. 

Just like that her guard began to share jabs and jokes like nothing happened. The mixture of their personalities worked surprisingly well together, Nicodemus wasn’t even needed to increase comradely. She stayed until all her guard had been permitted to leave, mostly watching, but she’d contributed now and again. She’d never had so many friends, she stopped smiling. No, they weren’t her friends as much as she would like them to be, they were her guard and there needed to a clear distinction. 

“Sir Rosin, a word please?” Blair changed to atmosphere back to professionalism, sobering everyone to reality. She hadn’t meant to be rude or harsh but there was a line now, and she needed to step back. It didn’t sit right with her, but she needed to be the one in control, the one to stop them from crossing that line. Rosin joined her outside the infirmary door, far enough to not be heard but close enough to see the group. 

“My Queen?” Rosin sounded more concerned than hurt which made her feel a little better. 

“I need you to find six good men to guard me from dusk to dawn. I am to have six guards posted on my detail at all times.” 

“The attack was merely-”

“No, it wasn’t. Someone doesn’t want me to produce an heir, so until I do, extra precautions need to be taken. I am to be protected from these assassins-that’s your job, and we need an heir-that’s my job.” she sighed. 

Rosin contemplated his young Queen intently, she seemed determined, not frightened. He knew how long it would take for a child to be conceived, if their roles had been reversed he’d surely be more stressed. He knew just who he needed to fulfill the duties she required, and he’d be sure to keep them in line.

“It will be done.”

“Thank you, return to them Sir Morin will remain with me until you are able to complete your task.” 

Sir Rosin returned to the cot, directing Morin to accompany Blair as she finally made it to her study. There was a report to be filled and pleasantries to be exchanged with the enemies.


End file.
